Teddy and the Timeturner
by MoonlightPrancing
Summary: Two mysterious strangers appear suddenly in 1975. Remus knows they're hiding something. But when he messes with their timeturner, he will have to pay the price. He and Teddy must get back to his own time even though they don't know how to properly use the timeturner, and get there before Greyback finds them.


Sirius and James were at it again.

He'd seen it in their eyes the moment they'd sat down at breakfast. It was that look in their eyes - the look of anticipation. Remus knew that when he saw that look, it was time to exit the vicinity - fast. Unfortunately, sometimes he wasn't quick enough to avoid the thick of the prank.

But when he moved to leave, Sirius grabbed his robe. "Not today, Moony. We need you for this one."

"What a shame. I'm not available for hire."

"Moony! Come on, there are four parts to this one, and you're number four. We can't use anyone else."

"I'm not in the mood to argue. So let me go - now."

Sirius shook his head in mock disappointment. "Ah, and I thought we were starting to rub off on you. No, no, you're still the same old bookworm."

"And," James added, "We're afraid we're not taking no for an answer. Let's go. Peter's waiting."

Remus was led out onto the grounds. James and Sirius hurried him down to the lake, looking about them as if afraid they were being watched. They muttered to each other under their breaths.

They let Remus go at the shore, and James looked at him, arms folded. "Alright. Here's the plan…"

"Oh my gosh. Is that him, Uncle Harry? Is that him?"

Behind them stood two figures. The first, a young man with untidy black hair and green eyes. On his head there was a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. The second was a child, no older than six, with lime green short hair. Remus was sure neither of them had been there a few moments ago. And only teachers and students were seen at Hogwarts.

Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Who are you?"

The young man looked up at him, looking surprised. "I'm sorry, where are…" Something changed in his face as he looked at Sirius. His gaze flicked to James. "We're here to talk to Dumbledore. We have business."

"Oh." Sirius looked at Teddy and back again. "I…didn't know people could do that."

The young man just smiled, and took the boy's hand. "We've got to go." They turned and walked up to the castle.

Peter looked at Remus. "Didn't that boy have strange hair? Why would someone dye a six year old's hair like that? And what did he say there?"

"Never mind them," Sirius snapped. "We're running out of time for that prank. Peter, get in position."

…..

Dumbledore tapped his fingers on the desk while he looked the two over. "Well, well. This is an interesting case. I don't think we've had anything like it before. Tell me again how it happened?"

Harry glanced at Teddy. "I agreed to babysit Teddy while his grandmother went out for the day. He always brings a box of toys with him. This was his newest addition." He held up a necklace. It consisted of a fine silver chain, and a tiny medallion made of steel. A rune was on the center. "I didn't recognize the rune, so I took it to have a closer look. I didn't think it was trustworthy. The face of the medallion turns, and when I turned it there was a flash, and…here we are."

"And you say you're from 2003."

"Yes sir."

"Then this must be a time travel device. No such thing exists in this time. It must not have been invented yet. The Ministry has only just begun researching the possibility of time travel. Do you know how to use it?"

"No. In 1996 all the timeturners were destroyed. Someone must be making new ones. The old timeturners worked differently then this one does. For one you needed the chain around your neck for it to work…and you didn't end up in a random place."

"You say you're Harry Potter. By your face I'm guessing James Potter is your father. But how about the boy here?"

"Remus Lupin's."

"Well. I must say I'm pleased to hear that. How old are you, child?"

"Five," Teddy said loudly.

Dumbledore nodded and then leant back in his chair. "I may find it difficult to find a way to send you back…"

"I'll help," Harry offered. "But I doubt we'll find the answer today."

"No, I suppose you will have to join us here for a while. Perhaps we can use you as a substitute teacher. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is on leave. Assuming you know the subject."

"I don't know much about teaching."

"Well, we shall see. As for Teddy, here…" Dumbledore shot him a smile. "Perhaps some of our students will keep him company."

"Can I see Daddy?"

Dumbledore paused. "Well, Teddy, I don't see why not. But first I think we need to set some rules for your stay here. From now on you'll go by the names of Harry and Teddy Phillips. As you have been heard calling Harry your uncle, you will keep calling him that. Can you understand me?"

"Um…Yeah."

Harry took his hand. "And you won't tell anybody your real name, or that you are related to anybody here, or anything about me or you, okay?"

"Okay."

Dumbledore nodded to Harry. "I'll let you go while I decide where you are to stay. If you can come back during dinner, I'll tell you what arrangements I have made."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Not at all. Goodbye and good luck."

Harry and Teddy left the office. "When can I see Daddy, Uncle Harry?"

"Soon. But, Teddy, you can't call him Daddy right now. Can you call him Remus?"

Teddy's hair turned a murky grey, but he obliged. "Okay."

They turned a corner and entered the great hall. Breakfast was about to finish. Harry stopped cold when he caught sight of the teacher's table. Almost every student was watching while a woman whom Harry recognized as a younger Professor McGonagal attempted to clean a pool of green slime off the top of the table's surface. She looked furious.

Harry smiled. It was 1975. This was almost definitely the work of the Marauders. How he wished to speak to them. But they couldn't know who he was. Or who Teddy was.

A boom sounded from the grounds. It sounded like the Marauders had pulled something else outside.

The students gathered at the entrance hall. McGonagal pushed her way through to meet the row of four boys standing in the doorway. Remus looked rather ashamed.

McGonagal huffed and looked them over. "Do I even want to know what you did? I swear you four will be the death of me." Her gaze lingered on Remus and she shook her head. "Detention for all of you. But wait there. I haven't seen what you've done yet. It may be longer."

Harry looked down to talk to Teddy, but the boy was gone. He looked around, alarmed, but then saw him in front of the Marauders. He was talking in a very loud voice. Harry winced. He was certain Teddy would blow their cover at any moment.

"You're so tall…you look shorter in my photos."

"Teddy!" Harry's voice was harsher than he intended. "Come away."

"Can we be friends?" Teddy asked Remus.

"…Sure," Remus said slowly. "We can be friends."

Teddy's face broke into a grin and he skipped to Harry's side and looked up at him. "D-Remus is my friend! Do you think the others will be friends too?"

And, for some reason, in that moment, Harry couldn't bring himself to scold him for his rash action.


End file.
